New Love
by softballgurl2012
Summary: This is my first story and not sure if its great. Give it a read and let me know if I should continue or not. Its Hanna and Emily centric with a guest star from another show. I'm putting it as Complete as now and will change it if i continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so, this is my first story I'm publishing. Its something that i have been trying to figure out how to write. It has one Glee Character, but its not a cross over, because if I continue, I might add one more. This is more of an informative chapter and i dont know if it is great. So review and give me ideas to make it better or tell me if it sucks and i should never write again lol. **

We finished high school 6 months ago. It doesn't seem like it has been that long and sometimes it feels like it has been forever. All of us split up. Spencer headed to U Penn after her mom pulled some strings and she loves it there. Aria and Ezra worked themselves out and moved in together while she attends Hollis and he still teaches at Rosewood. Allison had so much schooling to make up, but she wanted to do something with fashion, so she is finishing school, online at least. She lives with Jason now, so she has family to help her get through the nightmares and everything after A. Paige tried her best to convince Emily that she was sorry and to move to Sanford with her, but Emily didn't budge on either of them. Instead she went to a small college in Penn. That was perfect for her. We chat every day and she tells me how much fun she has. For me, I went to a design school in New York. Kidding. I decided on going to Columbia. I want to do something with police work, after everything with –A, I want to make sure something like that never happens again. I moved to New York and got an apartment with another freshman from Columbia. She just moved out of her apartment with her friends. She was on Broadway for a year and now decided she wants to do some schooling. I still talk to all my high school friends, including Caleb, but we are no longer together. I will always love him and he is my best friend. He is actually the first person I came to when I figured out that I was also into girls.

It surprised me that was for sure, especially my first crush, my best friend. EM and I had always been closer to each other than the rest. Spencer always tried to push me down as being stupid, and always put me down. Aria and I were just different, we were total opposites. But Em was like the person I went to for everything. She knew me better than I knew myself. And one day, it just made sense, but I wouldn't tell her. I still act like nothing is going on. We talk more than the others still and we both get done and week before the others, so she is coming to New York for a week. She didn't want to put me out so she decided to stay with her cousin who also lived in the city, but said we would hang out as much as possible. In the end it worked out because my roommate's cousin was coming into town, but she said they use to be like sisters, so I'm kind of scared to meet her, if she is anything like Santana is.

"Han are you ready? Her train will be here in like 30 minutes and my aunt will kill me if I don't get there on time." I smile and rush out of my room, I'm supposed to meet up with Emily after I drop Santana and her cousin off. Santana is really supportive. I told her my story of loving Emily and she told me of her loving her old roommate and old cast member. She dates around now, but I can see she is waiting to see if anything will ever happen between them again. We go and jump in my car and I get to the train station in 15 minutes and we go and wait. I see the train from Philly and look to see if I see Emily getting off and I do. She is so beautiful, she looks like she just stepped out of a beauty magazine. I haven't seen her since summer, since my mom came out here for Thanksgiving. I start walking towards her, but she doesn't see me. She is walking towards someone and I finally see who. SANTANA

I walk over to them quickly. "You two know each other?" I blurt out before I ever tell Emily hey. She sees me and throws her arms around me. "This is my cousin, wait how do you know her?" Santana laughs, "This is my friend/ roommate." Emily starts laughing and squeezes me again. "You just can't resist us, you get rid of me and you start rooming with my cousin. How cute Han." I blush slightly as she kisses my cheek. I know she didn't see it but from the smirk I got from Santana, she sure did. "Well now I don't have to hurry and drop you off, we can get some lunch if you would like." They both nod and that's when I finally see the similarities. I never noticed before it makes sense now that I had a tiny crush on her once I moved in. We move to the car and I drag along Emily's bag. I put it in the car and Emily sits up front with me and we decide on a tiny diner on the way to our apartment. We caught up and it was tons of fun. They cousins were so different yet so similar it is crazy. We talked about all the high school drama and a drama. We finally finished and left. Santana stopped and got a couple bottles of wine and we head in for the night. We put Emily's stuff in the living room where she was going to stay but now that I know who it is, I'll offer my bed to her.

We get settled in and Em wants to go take a shower, so Santana shows her the way and comes back to sit with me. "So crushing on this friend coming to see you?" she questions with a small smile. I nod slightly, because I don't know what else to do. "She is pretty amazing isn't she?" she asks me and I smile. "So amazing, she is so strong after everything, she is so beautiful and just has this thing about her, it's hard not to love her." I rambled and then look embarrassed. "It doesn't surprise me, when you were talking about her coming, you had this smile and I've seen it before on me. So I knew, I just didn't know it was my baby cousin." She smiled. "Yeah well until today I didn't know any of her cousins, her family is all over the place." "Yeah, we are. It keeps it interesting. Every summer she would come spend a week with me and then we would go see some of our other cousins. This happened every summer except the last two." "Yeah, we totally took her hostage last summer. The five of us were back together and we had to celebrate before college tore us apart. Although I'm the only one who left. Everyone else is within about an hour of each other, so they see each other often. But Emily never goes a day without calling me and catching up, even for 5 minutes. It's sweet." "Have you ever told her about like girls, or how you feel?" she questions and I shook my head. "No, I dint think she feels the same and I don't want to mess up anything." She smiles small and it's a hurt smile. "You know she wouldn't be different if she knew you liked her. The hiding the fact you like her is what could eventually tear you apart. It's what happened to Rachel and me. We live two buildings away and she won't say a word to me." I smile at her. "Maybe someday." We sit awhile in silence until Emily comes back and we start a movie.

Santana decides on one of the exorcist movies. Emily cuddles into my side after about 5 minutes and eventually fell asleep laying with her head nestled in the crock of my neck. I had my arms around her and hug her close. I was really tired also, so I let myself be more relaxed around her. It felt so good to hold her in my arms, I kissed her head and fell asleep holding her.

**So what do you think. Should i continue or not? **


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling refreshed, something I haven't felt in a long time. My parents didn't understand why I didn't sleep like I use to or why nightmares haunted my dreams. That's why I love being around the girls. They understand when I wake up in the middle of the night, feeling like A is still right beside me. We all had it pretty bad but Spencer and Hanna got the worst end of it. Toby turning out to be bad the whole time, fooling everyone and with Hanna and Mona getting back as friends just to blow up in her face, almost literally. Allison's sister was behind it. It was a long drawn out story, but Jason had a twin that was jealous of the perfect daughter and tried to hurt Ali when they were younger, before Rosewood. She was put away and later was able to escape and tried to kill her sister again. That's who "killed" our best friend. Now she is locked in a high scale maximum security cell, with very little visitation. Toby and Mona got 3 years in jail and probation for some of the more harmful acts they pulled as A. Spencer went off the deep end in the end of it all. Our last spring break, World War A happened. We followed them and the twin held a gun to Hanna and almost killed her. She probably would have had Toby not finally shot the twin before she killed Hanna. I was so scared. Toby turned all three of them in, It's not great, but I'm glad in the end he did the right thing. We all talk about that night and it's all of our nightmares. We see ourselves in Hanna's shoes or we see her lying on the ground blood dripping from her head. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost my best friend. In that moment sitting there watching it happen, it felt worse than hearing about Maya's death. I couldn't lose her. I've always had a secret crush on her, but I wouldn't tell her that. She is so beautiful and I don't know how Caleb ever let her go. If I had her even for a moment, I would keep her forever. Even when I was with Paige, I always had a small crush on her, but she is straight and I will eventually be over the crush.

I look over to my right and see Hanna curled up next to me on the couch. She was practically molded to my skin and I could feel her breath on me. Mornings like this feel so right, I wish I got these all the time. At sleepovers, me and her use to take over whoever's bed all the time. We would always wake up tangled up with each other after intense cuddling. I kiss the top of her head and try to untangle myself. "Gosh, why are you up so early? Stay with me and cuddle?" she suggested with a slight pout. She is still half asleep, I hear it in her voice and the way she grabs on to me. "Han, I have to pee, I'll be right back." She huffs but eventually let's go. I get up and hurry back to her. After 5 minutes I come back with a bottle of water. "Hanna, let us go to your room, my back hurts from swishing on the couch." She mumbles. "Em, I'm still asleep, I can't perform while I'm still a sleep." I laugh, "What are you performing?" "My skills so you'll only come to bed with me." I laugh harder, "Oh Han, who else would I go to bed with. I'm tired and I'm going to go lay in your bed, and I need someone to cuddle with and keep me warm." I'll helped guide her to her room as she was still half asleep and helped her lay down before getting in bed beside her. She grabbed on to my side and then wrapped herself completely around me. "Em, I have the best skills okay. Promise you believe me." She said before falling asleep. I went right after her

EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH

I woke up to warm breath on my neck. Then there were small kisses being place all around it. I let out a small moan and felt everything stop, including myself. I just ignored it and sat up "Morning Han." She smiles with a bit of red on her cheeks. "Morning. I have to go but ill be back later." She said in a rush and ran to her bathroom and was out the door in 5 minutes. I sigh and walk to Santana's room and knock.

"Hey, can I talk to you." She smiles and sits up. "What's up?" "I think I'm falling for my best friend." I say really soft. She gives me a small smile, "I know how that feels." "She is beautiful San, and I don't know what to do. We talk every day and I hear about how awesome a time she is having. I know one day she is going to find someone who will make her happy, and I don't know why I can't accept it. I want her, all I do is dream about her. I dream about the night she could have died. And last night was the first time all semester that I have slept without a dream about it. All I see in my dreams is that gun pointed at her and blood everywhere." I cry through this and Santana wraps me in a hug. "You should talk to her. I know it's scary and I have no room to talk, but look at me. I feel for two of my best friends. The one I didn't tell, she hates me now. We live 5 minutes away, and I haven't talked to her since our musical was over. So if it is something you want, you need to go for it. What happened to the fearless girl I saw last year?" "I… I can't be rejected by her. I don't know if I could recover." "You know you could. You would be okay, she wouldn't abandon you, no matter what and you know that. But you never know, if you feel so strongly, you never know how she feels." "Hanna is straight. She has always been straight and boy crazy. I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't put that unnecessary pressure on her. I just need to let it go." I say and start to walk away but ran straight into Hanna.

So this is the new chapter. I dont know how well it is, but here it is. Let me know how you like it, how you i could make it better and any suggestions. Hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and it felt so surreal. I was wrapped in Emily's arms and I'm not sure how I got here. I must be dreaming, that's the only explanation on why we are wrapped in this intimate position. For once in a long time I wasn't having a nightmare so I was going to enjoy this while I could. My head was on Emily's chest so I leaned up just a little and just took in her scent, she has a sweet cinnamon smell to her. Sweet and spicy just like she is. Then I just start placing small kisses around her neck. It felt so good and then I heard something that can only be described as the sexiest sound in the world. She had the sexist moan I had ever heard. She moan again and then both of us stopped. I realized I wasn't dreaming. She was actually laying in my bed and I was actually kissing HER neck while she was asleep. I jumped up made an excuse ran to my bathroom and then left. I didn't know what to do. I just needed to get some fresh air and think without her so near me.

I can't believe I did that. I had worked so hard on keeping it a secret and now I'm going to lose my best friend. She will probably tell all the other girls too and all of them will hate me for doing that to Emily, because they will all think this a joke. I decide to just take a few minutes and then go and accept my fate. I was going to lose my best friend in the whole world over a stupid crush.

I walk into my apartment and try and find Emily, she isn't in my room so I go to ask San if she knows where she is, when I hear her. "I… I can't be rejected by her. I don't know if I could recover." I stop. She is in love with someone else. Someone she can't live without. I've been there when she has cried over Alison, over Maya, and over Paige, but she has never sounded this desperate. She has never sounded so in love. I can't take that away from her. I can't take her away from true love. I can never tell her. I'm going to leave her alone. I start heading back to my room when I run straight into Emily.

EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH

"Hanna, how much of that did you hear?" she asked me slightly worried. I just shook my head, I didn't trust my voice. I felt heartbroken and I shouldn't. I'm her best friend. I could never mean more. I never meant more to anyone. Sean left me, Caleb left me for someone he only knew for a week. My father left me. Everyone leave, so of course I knew I wasn't good enough for her. I wasn't good enough for anyone.

She snaps me out of my inward talk. "Han, what's wrong, you look like you are about to cry. Talk to me, tell me what is the matter." I shake my head and walk towards my room, but she follows me. I sit on my bed and she comes beside me. "Hanna, please talk to me!" I look her in the eyes. "When do I get to meet this girl, who you are so in love with?" I spit out with an undertone of bitterness. She looks confused. "What are you talking about Han?" "The girl that you can't be rejected by. I've never heard you gush that much about anyone, not Maya, Alison, or Paige. SO who is she?" I practically yell. I know I'm acting like a jealous girlfriend, but I'm so hurt and I have no reason to be. She is looking at me like I'm crazy and then she is leaning towards me and kisses me and my whole world stops.

EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH

I shake myself out of my day dream and realize she is looking at me. "Han please talk to me?" "Em….Em…I…" I try and say but every time I stumble on my world. "You what? Are you okay? You're scaring me." "Emily. I think I'm falling in love with someone." She looks at me in the eyes and I see a flash of hurt and a flash of sadness. "That's great Han, who is it?" She finally asks after a few seconds. "Who are you falling in love with EM? You were telling San that you couldn't be rejected, you sounded like you were in love. I want to meet this person someday." I say. I try and be supportive. She is my best friend and I want the best for her but I'm selfish and I want her all to myself. "youknowher." She says in a mumbled whisper. You barely understand her but you catch it. "SO who is it then?" I see her grab her phone and unlocks it. She looks through it for a few moments and I'm sure she is ignoring me now, but finally she hands me the phone with a picture of us on the beach from this summer. "It's you. I figured it out sometime around senior year. I couldn't get the thought of losing you out of my head. I knew were going to go to different school and I thought it would go back to the way after Ali's fake death. I realized that I couldn't live without you because you mean the most to me in the world. When I saw that gun aimed at your head last year, I lost it. I didn't think I could have recovered. That's what I was telling San, I couldn't recover from rejection. So can we get the rejection over with, so I can start the rebuilding of myself back up?" She says with tears streaming down her face. She thinks I don't love her, she is far from right, I wish she realized that. Then I decide I have to show her if I want her to understand how much I feel about her. I have to make her understand that I am falling in love with her too. SO I kiss her and it is the best feeling anyone in the world can have.

**So I think I'm going to end this here. I think this sums up how they both feel and It leaves it at a natural place. If you want me to continue or do a sequel type thing leave me a review about it and I will see if I can work it out. If you have any cute prompts you can leave them also. I will try to write them. I ship any Emily couple so hit me up about it and I ship Glee also, so if you want to send me any of those. Im think about doing a little bit on the Rachel/Santana love I put into here, but I haven't decided just yet. I'm working on more fics as we speak, so look for them in the future. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


End file.
